


Promises

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang would promise her anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

Vanille's sitting astride Fang's lap, her clever tongue busy against Fang's ear, and she's shifting her hips to rub against Fang's thigh. Fang holds on to her, feels Vanille's brand pulsing hot against her palm, and the beat is in time with Fang's heartbeat.

"Not now," Vanille says, and nips her earlobe sharply enough to sting. She soothes it immediately with her tongue. She braces against Fang's shoulder with one hand, and the other slides smoothly between Fang's legs. "We're not thinking about it now," she repeats.

Fang smiles at her, and gives a pleased sigh when Vanille slips her fingers inside, presses up the way Fang likes. "I wasn't thinking about anything," she lies, and lets her hand wander over Vanille's thigh to return the favor.

Vanille hums, and slides back far enough to kiss her way down Fang's ribs, lingering over fresh-healed wounds with gentle brushes of her lips. "You're always thinking," she says, and kisses the crease where Fang's leg meets her hip.

"Of you," Fang says, and it's even true, and that makes it come out more solemnly than she meant.

Vanille waits, teasing, her tongue flicking out but not quite touching. "Fang."

Fang tries to steer the conversation back to safer ground. "You know I've got you," she says, and she gets the lighter note in her voice that she wants.

Vanille gives her a long, reproachful look, and this time when her tongue darts out to taste, she lingers, slow and thorough. Fang moans, lets herself ease back against the ground, and her hands are loosely clasped around Vanille's arms. Usually Vanille is in a hurry, like she can't wait to make Fang come, but today she's taking her time and making it last, until Fang is the one who loses patience.

"Damn it, Vanille," she says, one hand sliding deep into Vanille's hair and clenching tight.

Vanille doesn't speed up, but she does start to work her fingers inside Fang again, adding a third finger so it stretches just a bit more than is comfortable at first. Fang half-growls at her, arching up into her mouth, and Vanille uses her tongue in earnest.

Fang is almost there when Vanille raises her head, her fingers still moving but too slowly to finish her. "Promise me something," Vanille says, her eyes intensely green.

"Anything," Fang tells her, and it's nothing to do with pleasure and everything to do with Vanille. Anything for you.

"Promise you won't leave me." Vanille lowers her head, not enough to break eye contact but enough to put her tantalizingly close.

Fang takes a shuddering breath, and nods. "I promise." It's not a lie, but it's a promise she hopes she can keep.

Vanille knows, and she nods, and then her mouth is hot and wet against Fang's skin and everything goes dim, but the echo of the promise still rings in her ears.


End file.
